Coffee shots 2: electric bugaloo
by Latitude142
Summary: Collection of short stories, mostly Janto. Follow on from coffee shots. Angst, comedy etc chapter 14 - love lost
1. The hunt

He walked through the crowd quickly and silently, the people that milled around him hardly cared to glance at the young man, dressed in black who walked with quick purpose. The hunt, Ianto enjoyed it; it was a way to channel the feelings inside, to silence the rage that tore through him. Suddenly he felt the heat of cold glaring eye on the back of his head; he smiled knowing that he had got its attention. He turned sharply into an alley, letting out a small chuckle as he felt the eyes follow. Stopping he took out his phone, trying his best to look like he hadn't noticed he was being stalked. Finally when he felt the presence of the thing on his shoulder he produced the long thin battle knife from his pocket and spun around, burying the knife deep in the creatures chest.

Giving a small laugh, he pressed his earpiece and spoke into it, not taking his eyes of the creature who looked down stunned at the knife in his chest he waved in the older man who had skidded into view at the end of the alley.

"Very effiecient" He said with an American lilt before striding towards the younger man, placing a hand on his back and staring down at the dazed creature, " lets get him back to the hub before he wakes up ok?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto regretting having to kill the creature, leaning against the wall he let the water drip of his body, washing away all the blood and dirt, turning it into a vortex of red and brown as it was sucked down the drain. He had tried to reason with it but it shouldn't have threatened the girls. This was his team and no matter how much he hated them for killing her it was up to him to deem whether they deserved punishment or not and not to some dirty creature they had picked up on. He didn't exactly deserve to live for what he did before they had the grace to catch him , all those people, all those lives destroyed and for what? A creature without the sense to accept an offer of a life, just not on this planet and not to these people.

What bothered Ianto more than this was that what he felt wasn't guilt but extreme loss. Jack had died at the hands of this thing, Ianto had wished him dead so many times since she had died and thought that when he did he would feel an overwhelming sense of rightiousness. However as he watched the creature tear into Jack he couldn't help noticing the lack of satisifcation instead he felt the need rise through his stomach. The need for Jack to live, to be alive, to be with him, near to him. Ianto struggled as the creature dragged him by the hair laughing, Iantos eyes remained on the mangled corpse of his captain, the need growing ever need that caused Ianto to struggle free of the bonds that held him and as the creature moved for the two shocked girls, who screamed and wriggled towards the unconscious doctor, caused him to kick it violently in the back, sending it to its knees. Then Ianto stomped hard down on its head holding it to the floor.

" Leave now, never come back to this city, this planet, touch another person I promise I will kill you" he had snarled pulling his gun and aiming at the creatures head.

The thing had gargled a laugh out before whispering back " Let me go , you don't have the guts, you willlet me go and then I will come back for these two" It nodded its head and looked through the top of its eyes at the terrified women, licking its lips, "What a delicious meal they will make, so tender, so sweet."

Ianto remembered the fury he had felt, fury he had on ly felt one time before, paudsing a moment to glance at the women he fired his weapon. The bullet had obviously pierced the creature's air gland as its head exploded it an arc of blood and brain matter, covering the team in remains.

Ianto freed the girls, hugging them and whispering condolences, in sight of losing them he realized he needed this team, this was his family now. He pulled back and ordered the two women to try and resuscitate the doctor while he went to check on Jack. He hadn't wanted to tell them what had happened to their brave captain, or to see him in that state, dismembered and bloody. Walking reluctantly into the next room he stopped suddenly. Instead of the bloodied scene he had expected to see he was met with an angry captin, sitting on the floor in a pool of his own blood, rubbing his chest.

"Did you get him?" he had asked pointedly looking at the grime that covered the Welshman.

"You where dead" Ianto had demanded a reply, Jack had studied him a long time and nodded slowly.

"I was and now I'm not" The older man stumbled to his feet "I can't die, ever"

Ianto had taken his time in replying, staring the captin for a long time, " ok" he said simply.

Ianto rubbed the shower gel into his aching arms and smiled at the memory of soaring joy he felt when he had seen the living captin, the way his stomach flipped as the older man hugged him as he had hugged the women, and the way he whispered in his ear "I'm here now, it's ok"

Ianto scrubbed his face, wiping away the tear tracks, he had wept as Jack held him, supporting him. Jack whispered supportive things to him, promising him safety, pointing out that the thing was now dead and could no longer hurt him, unaware of the real reason for the Welshman's tears. Fear, the fear of his new feelings for his captain, of the strong urge in him to kiss the man that held him so close to his body that he could feel the older mans soft steady heartbeat on his chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto walked into the board room, closing the door behind him with his foot, careful not to spill the drinks he held on the silver tray.

"Ah, the hero of the hour" Jack smiled up at Ianto , clapping his hands together he sniffed the air "and he brings gifts"

The others purred appreciatively into their mugs as the young Welshman sat down. They had thanked him a million times over (even Owen had managed a sincere thank you), so he relished this new silence. Leaning back in his chair he looked at the happily sipping people around him and felt content.

Soon the others began to look at their watches, mumble something about the time and then leave. Finally it was just Jack and Ianto left, sitting on opposite sides of the boardroom table. As the door clicked behind Gwen Jack looked up from his mug, got up from his chair and walked over to Ianto.

"I meant that you know" he said watching the younger man who looked up at him with an enquiring eye, "The hero part, you where really brave today"

Ianto nodded " You where too, and you got killed" he replied quietly.

"It's not the same for me, I know I can come back, I am a coward" Jack said sadly looking down at his feet.

"It's brave to risk yourself and to risk those that you love for the good of the majority" Ianto looked at Jack with envy " I couldn't do that" he blushed.

"It's hard, I had to risk the one I love most but I knew they would be ok they are strong" Jack met Iantos gaze, blue on blue.

Ianto frowned, feeling his stomach sink " Yes, Gwen was strong, they all where"

Jack looked shocked "I wasn't talking about Gwen"

Iantos mouth fell open, the look in Jacks eye certainly told him who he had meant, but Ianto was still surprised at what the older man did next.

He caught Iantos lip with his own and pulled the younger man into a deep kiss. Ianto didn't struggle, putting sense to the feelings he had been having about this man, the man who had killed her but he still didn't blame or even hate, this man who caused his heart to break without him noticing every time he flirted with Gwen.

Jack pushed Iantos chair backwards against the wall and pulled the Welshman out of his seat. They stood like that for a while, two men entwined in a desperate embrace. Then Ianto stopped and looked at the other man who was breathing deeply. He smiled at the other man who matched his smile. Then Ianto pushed him against the wall, their hips clashing together as the Welshman pounced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack peeled off his shirt laughing, "Poo, start again" Then he took off in search of another hiding place.

Now wearing only a shirt, underwear and one sock Ianto shook his head after him and began to count to 10. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" Ianto shouted taking off after the Captain . As he went he thought to himself, Ah the hunt.


	2. Temptation

Ianto skipped down the steps and into the tourist office, remembering the events of the nights before he smiled to himself. Ianto ran a hand along his neck as the memory of the attack waged a war with the memory of that kiss.

Ianto had been cornered by the weevil in an alley just of the high street, he had screamed to Jack in his earpiece for aid but the Captain was otherwise occupied with two other weevils' three streets away. Ianto felt the hairs stand up along his spine and his hands gripped, he could still feel the cold brick beneath them. He remembered how hard the bricks felt as he pressed against them to escape the heat of the weevils breath as it sniffed him, and he remembered how it felt to know you were about to die. Then a shout and it was gone, an age seemed to pass before he felt another kind of heat against his body.

"I thought I had lost you" came the gruff whisper that tickled his ear, then the hands than ran down his arms and to his waist making his stomach flip and finally that kiss, it took his breath away , he could barely talk when Jack finally released him from the clinch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owen kicked open the door to the tourist office and gave Ianto an odd look.

"What made you so happy?"

Ianto snapped back to reality and looked at the Doctor with horror as though he had been caught doing something wrong. He didn't reply but pressed the button that allowed the doctor to enter the hub.

When Owen had finally scooted past the younger man Ianto slapped a hand to his forehead.

What had he been thinking? He couldn't be with Jack, he hated him, the man was at least over 150 years older than him, and he is possibly an alien (When he talks about his childhood he talks about a Boeshane Peninsula, its not on Earth, he'd checked) and he my BOSS!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning Ianto!" Jack flashed the Welshman a cheeky grin and a wink but Ianto rushed past him with just wave, busying himself with the coffee machine. Shaking it off Jack followed him into the kitchen, leaning on the counter so his face was just inches away from the now beetroot red Welshman.

"I thought you wouldn't come in" Jack said after a few minutes, turning away from the Welshman and leaning on his hands, staring at the clock on the wall with feigned interest.

"Why?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I had scared you away" It was Jacks turn to blush now, " I'm sorry I just thought you …" Jack gave up and watched the Welshman through the corner of his eye, seeing the small smile that surfaced for a second in the edge of his mouth he felt encouraged.

"Anyway, seeing as you're here, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner later"

Ianto looked him in the eyes, but found himself yet again without the ability to speak. Jack smiled mistaking this for invitation and leaned in.

"No!" Ianto blushed beetroot red and stormed out leaving an aghast Captain watching after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto spent the rest of the day avoiding the increasingly frustrated captain, trying his best not to fall for the more and more intense methods Jack was using.

Finally when Jack had lent across him to reach for the report that Owen held aloft, his hand resting on the welshman's thigh and a waft of pheromones that nearly drove Ianto to throwing the captain down on the table and taking him right there in front of the others, Ianto decided to take a nice long cold shower.

Jack looked up from his conversation with Gwen, his constant tries with Ianto failing causing him to flirt innocently with the women just to ensure he hadn't lost his touch. Just as the cucumber smell of a freshly washed Ianto reached him and the way Ianto clothes stuck to his slightly damp frame, highlighting his physique, he gave up.

"That's it!" he shouted marching over to Ianto and dragging him by his tie into his office closing the blinds as he entered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack slammed the door shut behind them and threw Ianto against the wall, his body crushed against the Welshman's in his hurry to kiss him, his hands running franticly up and down Ianto's lithe torso.

Finally when the Welshman came up for air his head was spinning, the previous voice that had been so loud in shouting that it was wrong to be with Jack was now a tiny squeak, drowned out by another voice that told him to give in to his temptation,

"Do you want this?" Jack looked him in the eye, still panting but steadfast.

Ianto looked back, his mouth sagged and his brow furrowed. Jack shifted slightly feeling foolish,

"Yes" Ianto said quietly, his face slowly cracking and breaking into a grin" I want this and I defiantly want you" with that Ianto pounced on the Captain and began to tear away his clothes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside Gwen shot the office a worried look, "I hope Ianto is ok".

Tosh raised an enquiring eyebrow "Why?"

"Well Jack dragged him into his office ours ago" Gwen looked down "He must be really mad at him"

Owen laughed and shook his head "You think they are arguing? Can't you tell that they are?..." Tosh shook her franticly" you know what? Never mind"


	3. The Beach

"Though the darkness may separate us remember Ianto, I will come back for you one day, remember me today and I will come back."

Jack turned back towards the tide of darkness with a smile, his hand clamped tightly onto the Welshman's. The darkness surrounded them blotting out all light and blinding them. Ianto focused on the strong grasp of Jack's hand; suddenly the grasp loosened and was gone. After the darkness receded Ianto found he was alone, his eyes swept the beach but Jack was gone.

"Jack!" He screamed, but there was no reply.

Ianto shuddered from his sleep and looked blearily at the clock beside his bed, 4:13 AM, running a hand through his hair he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, his soles hitting the cool floor causing him to shiver. This time his gaze swept to the calendar, 31st December, 2 years, 11months and 31 days since Jack was taken.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok as you know tomorrow is the 1st, we all have to try and take his mind off the 'Jack' situation…" Gwen stopped mid sentence and froze. Ianto shuffled into the room and walked over to Gwen.

"Can I talk to you?" He said, trying no to look at the others, who gratefully pretended not to notice his arrival and continued to paw at the reports on the table, whispering about the possible meaning of the results of some test.

"Sure" Gwen gave him an encouraging smile and placed a hand on his arm.

"Can I have tomorrow off; I just don't want to be here when…" Gwen smiled and nodded giving the Welshman her best understanding look.

"Of course"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Ianto sat sadly on the roof of his building, his feet hanging over the edge and the wind whipping his t-shirt and trousers but Ianto ignored it and stared out to the sea, a smear of blue on the horizon. Suddenly he was wakened from his thoughts by a gust of warmth. Ianto felt a rush in his stomach that made it flip. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate, shaking itself out of his pocket. Ianto looked down at it confused for a minute; his eyes couldn't seem to focus on the loudly whirring item. Picking it up he held it to his ear but he found himself unable to form words.

"Ianto?" the Welshman grunted in reply his throat still unable to form coherent words.

"You have to come in now; we had an alarm set off….on your beach." Ianto regained his speech, his heart threatening to burst from is chest, and he jumped to his feet and made for the stairwell.

"What?!" he shouted as he ran. Hearing the screech of a car stopping below he ran back to the edge of the building, nearly sending him over the low wall. Looking down he spotted a black SUV with Owen climbing out of it, hand pressed to his ear.

"Owen is on his way to pick you up"

"He is already here" Ianto watched as Owen looked around, hand still to his ear before he spotted the Welshman on the roof. The doctor waved his hands and got back into the car. Ianto dropped his phone and ran for the stairwell again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto stared straight out of the windscreen, his face a mask but Owen could feel the tension and desperation that tore through the Welshman next to him.

"Ianto, mate, it might just be a blip" Ianto turned to him and studied his face, Owen could feel the eyes burning into his skin "I just don't want you to get your hopes up"

Owen jumped as the younger man laughed "He's coming, I can feel it" He said, his grip hardening on the rift monitor in his hand.

They reached beach just as the sun began to go down, Owen remained near to the SUV as Ianto strode purposefully to a spot in the middle of the beach, a spot he hadn't been too since he had lost Jack 3 years before.

"What's going on?" Gwen's voice whispered from inside the SUV, Owen pulled the screen around.

"He is just standing there" Tosh appeared suddenly in the back of shot.

"The readings are getting higher" Owen turned back to the Welshman.

Ianto looked out across the sea into the reddening sky. He closed his eyes as the darkness began to seep across the water towards him. The wind picked up around him, swirling the sand up until Owen could no longer see him from the SUV.

When the wind finally dropped again Ianto opened his eyes and looked out again at the now moonlit water and smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jack smiled next to him, squeezing the younger mans hand him his own.


	4. The other Jack

Ianto looked up from his coffee as Jack entered from the hub.

"Ianto?" He smiled at the site of the Welshman reclining in his chair behind the tourist office desk "Why are you hiding up here?"

Ianto blushed but gave Jack his best masked expression "Actually i'm not hiding, someone has to at least try and keep the pretence that this is a tourist office and that we are a secret organization" Ianto looked back down to his mug.

Jack just stared at the younger man "Ok…" His face brightening as an idea came to his head," As you have been working so hard how about tonight me and you…"

"I can't" Ianto interjected before the captain got a chance to finish his proposal "I have a date"

Jack mouth fell open "A…date" the captain folded his arms uncomfortably and tried to joke it off, "Really and its tonight is it"

"Yes at 7 "Ianto took a long gulp from his mug, still unable to meet the older man's eyes he muttered "If you can see other people so can I"

Jacks reaction was of a person that had just been smacked, he nodded realizing that his recent fling with the girl from the coffee shop had obviously hurt the younger man, Jack hadn't realized that Ianto had felt this serious about their relationship but he also hadn't factored that Ianto might see other people.

"So, what's their name?" Jack sat uneasily down on the desk trying to look that he wasn't bothered.

"His name is…" Ianto looked away and mumbled his face a beetroot red.

"Pardon?"

"His name is Jack" Ianto blushed again, his eyes not meeting Jack's, "He is an Ex, I called him yesterday and asked him fro a drink."

"Oh" Jack looked down trying not to smile, Ianto looked so adorable when he was embarrassed, shame Jack couldn't do anything with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

That night Jack sat in his office swirling the contents of his whisky glass when Ianto entered. Jack smiled for a second when he noticed Ianto's date attire before remembering that this was for the other Jack.

"I'm off then" Ianto said, he voice shook slightly as though he was nervous.

"Ok, bye have fun, you look great by the way" Jack replied, Ianto smiled and exited quickly to try and avoid the tension between the two men.

Jack sullenly turned back to his glass, is this what it feels like to be Ianto when he goes out with other people. "This sucks" Jack kicked his desk in frustration.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto smiled and waved as he spotted the other Jack at the bar; "Hey" He said slipping onto a stool next to him.

"Hey Ianto you look great" The other Jack slid a beer across the across to him.

Five ours later, Ianto walked up to the door of his flat and turned and smiled to the other Jack, it had been a fun night but now all he wanted to do was sleep. "Goodnight Jack" Ianto said he couldn't remember why they had ever broken up; this is what he had always wanted.

The other Jack gave me a smile in return before pulling Ianto into a ferocious kiss, causing the Welshman to gasp but Ianto reciprocated, his hands running through the other Jacks hair. Ianto tried to pull away but the other Jack resisted, Ianto felt a small rush of panic but it dissipated and he began to laugh it off when the other Jack finally released him . He stopped mid laugh when he saw the glint in the other Jacks eyes.

"Err, good night Jack" He repeated and began to shakily un-lock his door. Suddenly he felt the other Jack against his back as the he kissed his neck, Ianto slipped from beneath him, "No Jack" He said annoyed.

"No?" the other Jack advanced on the Welshman who backed into the flat "oh come on Ianto I know the reason you called me was for this, stop fighting it"

Ianto felt terror shoot throughout his body as he moved behind the sofa to form a barrier between them. "I called you for a drink, just that please Jack don't" as he said this Ianto heard the echo of his own voice, far back in the past, whispering these same words and suddenly it hit him why they ha broken up.

The other Jack rushed him, pushing him against the wall a hand against his throat, a hand begining to unbutton the younger mans shirt. Ianto tried pushing him away but the hand tightened causing his head to go fuzzy.

Suddenly there was a roar from the doorway and a blue blur that tore the other Jack away from the Welshman who crumpled to the floor raising his arms above his head to protect himself from the unknown threat.

Jack pinned the other Jack against the wall, the other Jack struggled beneath him like a frightened rat. When he stopped struggling the other Jack looked at the captain who stared at him with venom that almost dripped from his eyes.

"Who are you his pimp?" the other Jack spat though the little airway Jack left him.

"No I'm his boyfriend!" Jack spat back "and I know all about you Jack Thomas and I want you to leave Ianto alone, he is worth a thousand of you and he means the world to me, at least I now realize what hes worth and just how lucky I am"

"Oh really?" The other Jack let out a gurgling chuckle, "then how come he rang me, he asked for this and you know it "

"He didn't ask for this" Jack shook his head with an incredulous look, "He rang you because I didn't treat him right, but I'm telling you now, from now on that's different."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him" Jack shouted back, and turned to Ianto who had looked up, his face an image of shock, looking pale in comparison to the darkening purple bruise around his neck. "I love you Ianto and I promise I will never hurt you again"

Ianto managed a small smile before climbing shakily to his feet and placing a hand on Jacks arm, "Let him go Jack"

Jack smiled and released the other Jack, who ran towards the door, stopping and turning as though to say something else but said nothing,

"Get out" Ianto said forcefully, Jack standing behind him smiling evilly. Then Jack pulled Ianto into a kiss while indicating with his hand that the other Jack should really leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack hugged Ianto closer and pulled the duvet over them, "I meant it you know, and I will never hurt you again"

"I know Jack "Ianto smiled back "Now shush you're missing the movie"


	5. Xenachip

Sorry about the ridiculous length of time between updates but yet again to plot bunnies have eluded me until recently this chapter extra long if that helps.

Dark themes in this one sorry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack perched on the edge of Ianto's desk, whispering suggestions in his ear as the younger man tried to keep his concentration on what he was typing.

"Well i'm sure the minister will love to" Jack laughed as he looked up from his whisperings and read the screen for a second. Ianto blushed and held down the backspace key to delete what he had been writing. He shook his head; he had succumbed to the sound of Jacks voice and had begun to type everything the older man had whispered into his ear with a wolfish grin.

Ianto looked up from his scowl when he heard the bell as the door of the tourist office open.

"You?" he exclaimed making Jack to look up at John as he swaggered through the door, looking around with contempt and making a small fake jump of surprise at finding the two men there.

"Well, well isn't it eye candy" John smiled and strode over to a confused Ianto, "How abouts you and me get out of here?" He looked down into Ianto's eyes and ran a hand down the back of Ianto's neck, causing Jack to hop of the desk and step forward with a growl.

"Keep your hands off him" John shot him a pitying look and took Ianto's hand.

"Oh but he wants to be with me" Jack went to protect the Welshman but Ianto didn't take his eyes off the other man , then he smiled and let John lead him by the hand out of his chair .

"Ianto?!" Jack cried out as John led the younger man around the edge of the desk. Jack reached and grabbed Ianto's arm, the young man look down and back at Jack "Get off"

Jack held harder making Ianto snarl. Ianto raised his arm and slapped Jack across the face with the back of his hand, Jack leapt back his cheek turning an angry red.

"Ianto?, I thought , I thought you loved me" Jack felt bitter tears sting his eyes as Ianto stopped at the door with John and turned back towards him.

"I could never love something like you" Ianto laughed and turned back to John, pulling him into a rough kiss that brought an evil glint to john's eye as he looked over Ianto's shoulder at Jack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four weeks later Jack sat in his office staring glumly down at the report.

"Oh Jack" Gwen bustled in the door and over to the captain. "You can't stay like this forever you have to face it Ianto left, he wants to be with John, and you told us yourself he left with him willingly"

Jack caught her eye "That wasn't my Ianto, he did something to him, i'm telling you" Gwen shook her head with pity and patted him on the thigh. Jack shivered at the close contact; he hadn't felt another person touch him since Ianto left. Gwen took this as encouraging and slid her hand a little further. Jack started with a bolt and jumped from his chair.

"Jack you have to let him go" Gwen got up and walked over to him but Jack held out an arm to stop her.

"Keep away from me, just because you and Rhys are having problems doesn't mean you can just come to me. Get out"

Gwen blushed "but, but…"

"GET OUT!" Jack shouted as Gwen ran out furious tears streaming down her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack waved away the others as they left, even managing to give Gwen an encouraging smile which she gratefully returned. He then turned back to his office and another night sat listening to his radio with a glass of whisky.

Around 12 o'clock Jack rose from his chair and went to check the hub was locked up and that myfanwy was back. He strolled along the walkway his eyes sweeping the area below, halfway along the walkway he stopped and stared in disbelief.

Curled up and sleeping on the sofa was Ianto. Jack ran down to the sleeping Welshman but didn't wake him. He knelt beside him and listened to him breath regarding him. His clothes where dirty and crumpled, there where dark stains on his collar which made Jack uneasy. His face was greenish hue as though it had recently been bruised and there was a deep cut beneath his left eye. Ianto started to shake and moan in his sleep; Jack shook his head in disbelief and placed a comforting hand on the Welshman's arm.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice crackled as though it was being played through an old radio "Thank god, i'm back" He closed his eyes blearily smiling.

"Ianto listen to me I need to know what happened to you"

Ianto furrowed his brow and his smile faded, "John, it was John"

Jack looked away "I should have known"

Ianto opened his eyes are he realized his mistake "Jack! I remember now! You have to believe I didn't want to go with him, I don't now what happened but he just seemed so…but it began to feel false somehow and then one night I realized what had really happened"

Jack turned back towards the Welshman's blue hit blue and Jack knew "That that…." Jack seethed "A Xenachip?"

"Yes but of course as soon as I realized it stopped working" Ianto turned away and sighed, "That's when I tried to leave"

Jack grasped Ianto's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He hit me, I couldn't leave, even though it had been the chip that kept me there the whole time, I had been happy or at least I seemed to be and I had even begun to have feelings for him." Ianto swung his legs over the edge of the sofa allowing Jack to sit next to him and slip ad arm around his waist.

"It's ok"

"It's not ok, he noticed me change, he became so possessive, I couldn't leave the flat I was stuck Jack, and then tonight, I don't know" Ianto looked away and bit his lip, his skin freezing at the memory. "I got a phone somehow, I don't even remember how and I tried to call you but he came in and found me. I tried to run but he caught me and he beat me and he" Ianto stopped and looked at the cog door with fearful eyes as it rolled back, causing the lights in the hub to flicker on.

The other walked in, Tosh letting out an audible gasp as they spotted the two men on the sofa. They ran towards them and hugged him, pulling way to look at him, under the sickly artificial light of the hub. Tosh let out another gasp but this time with horror.

Owen swung him round further into the light his doctor instincts taking over. "Ianto! What happened?" Turning Ianto's head to the side he recoiled, a bluish handprint covered his left cheek, in the bright light Jack could see that what he had originally thought of as a cut was in fact a large gash than ran along the top of his cheekbone which was swollen till it nearly obscured the young Welshman's vision. "Did john do this?" realization hit Owen like a brick Anger to match the one already boiling in Jacks stomach came to Owens.

Owen gritted his teeth and turned to Jack, the two men began to whisper quickly as the girls led the Welshman away, Gwen leaving them and hurrying down to the archives. Tosh sat Ianto down in the medical bay, "Ianto your covered in blood, let's get this shirt off and get you changed"

Ianto shrunk away and clutched his shirt but relented as Tosh began to slowly unbutton it, her soft hands comforting him. Gwen came down the stairs and stopped, exchanging a shocked and worried look with Tosh.

"Jack!" She shouted, the captain came running immediately, Owen in tow.

"That's it!" Jack roared and took off through the cog door again with Owen close behind. Moments later the screech of tires was heard above in the plass.

Ianto just looked down as this happened not making a sound even as the girls began to sponge away the grime that hid his skin and the scars that John had left behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Half an hour later Ianto sat in the conference room with the girls, his previously well fitted suit hung off his skinny frame and he curled himself around a mug of tea, pouring his heart out to the women who with comforting hand and an understanding ear had started to make it better.

Below they heard the noise of Jack and Owen dragging the now unconscious John into the hub. Ianto stood up and walked to the door, a dark shadow misted his eyes as the women followed him.

Jack pushed John into the chair, looking up as Ianto came and stood behind him, taking Jacks hand but remaining silent.

"Wake up scum" Owen threw a glass of water over the unconscious man who woke slowly looking around in a sense of surprise.

"Hello John" Jack smiled evilly the memory of his old life as a master interrogator stirring in his mind.

"Ah eye candy I missed you at home" John looked past the captain to the younger man who seemed to shrink even more than he had already. Jack growled and punched John in the mouth.

John laughed spitting out a pearly tooth, "Jealousy doesn't really seem to suit you Jack, letting him do your fighting Ianto, and I told you that you are weak"

Jack hit him again snarling at him "You don't get to talk to him"

"Oh you're not the boss of me, ill talk to the pathetic worm if I want"

This time Jack and Owen hit him at the same time, knocking John over and sending him skidding along the floor. Jack walked slowly over him and looked down at him with disgust. "Get him out of here" Owen pulled the once again unconscious John down towards the cells.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A month later Ianto sat in Jacks office sipping at a cup of tea while the captain looked over the medical report Owen had just submitted on the Welshman's recovery.

Jack looked up and smiled "Well this says your back to perfect, and I mean perfect health, but how are you anyway?"

"I'm good Jack, really I am" Ianto smiled back, he still had nightmares but he could manage them.

"Good!" Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto and hugged him in a big bear hug.

Ianto laughed "That happy i'm ok are you?"

Jack sprung away from the Welshman embarrassed and turned to hide behind his desk but the Welshman caught his arm.

"It's ok Jack" Ianto pulled the older man closer " I've missed you" Then Ianto flashed a grin at Jack and gave him a cheeky peck before practically diving down Jacks hatch, his shirt off before he reached the bottom.

Jack shuffled to the door of his office, already in the process of removing his shoes and trousers as he stuck his head round the door, "Clear off! I'm busy and you too loud"

The other looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Gwen groaned "Ianto is better then"


	6. The Island

I'm not all that proud of this one but that's for you lot to decide 

apologies for atrocious spelling and punctuation I'm being quite lazy got another plot bunny already keeping moving lol

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You can't be serious "Ianto laughed incredulously at the Plane in front of him, "There is no way I'm getting in that thing"

"Hey that thing is vintage it cost a lot of money you know" Jack shouted back at the other man from the cockpit window.

Ianto shook his head and climbed the stairs whistling when he saw the violent purple velvet that covered the walls and chairs, "Groovy"

"Ha sorry hasn't been updated since the sixties, never got round to it" Jack gave a sheepish grin, runn ing his hand up an down the seat next to him and turned back towards the console as Ianto stashed his bag and sat next to him.

Ianto gave him a worried glance as he began flicking switches on the dashboard, "You do know how to fly this thing right?"

"Ianto of all the wars i've been in you don't think I would have learnt how to fly my own plane"

"This plane is yours?" Ianto's eyes scanned the interior again this time spotting a bedroom to the rear next to the toilet, "I should have guessed"

Jack followed his eye line and smiled "Hey if you keep talking like that I won't give you the whole tour"

Ianto rolled his eyes "I thought you said this was for work"

"It is" Jack insisted as his hand crept up the younger mans thigh," but all work no play…."

"Makes Jack a professional?" Ianto knocked the captain's hand away causing him to pout and turn back to the panel in front of them.

"I am a professional" Jack grumbled flicking some switches.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto hopped of the plane carrying the bags that he had packed for himself and Jack.

"Where are we Jack?" he asked looking around the deserted airstrip, squinting at the tropical tree line in the distance and the smudge of clear blue on the horizon.

"Its name is Terra-patch 13" Jack turned around and flicking on a pair of sunglasses, "My own special piece of land"

"Your own? Jack do you own this airstrip?"

"I own the island" Jack laughed at the look on Ianto's face as he swung around holding out his arms, "You really think that with all the time i've lived here I would have no money?"

"Well I assumed, I thought, well I didn't expect this?!" Ianto dropped the bag and sat on them heavily, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Hey here is our ride" Jack waved down the quickly approaching jeep, helping Ianto up and threw the bags in to the back he turned to the driver and began to talk to him hurridly in a language Ianto couldn't pick out. Mid-way through there conversation the other man indicated to Ianto, Jack turned and smiled pulling Ianto close to him with an arm around his waist "Netego" Jack said and kissed the confused Welshman as the other man raised his eyebrows.

"Netego?" the driver got back into the car "ok".

Jack led Ianto in by the hand, throwing him a pair of sunglasses to match his own.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack unlocked the door and wandered in Ianto in tow. Breathing in deep, "Don't you love the sea?" He asked staring out from the balcony.

"Ok Jack tell me what's going on please or i'm going straight home"

Jack turned around with horror at the Welshman who sat on the edge of his bed with a scowl on his face.

"NO! don't do that, I'll tell you " Jack sat down next to Ianto " I first got the money from selling alien artifact in the black market which in the 19th century was big business so bought this island in 1901, as a refuge for those we found in torchwood, I would smuggle them away at night, I lived at the hub anyway so my bosses never knew they thought I was the perfect killing machine" Jack laughed bitterly as Ianto continued to watch him intently shaking his head slightly at the weirdness of it all " Now it's a home for nearly 3 generations of families of those who cant or don't want to leave but cant be seen be the...ah…general public"

Ianto nodded, "Like flat Holm?"

"Yes and that's why I want to tell you, if I ever go away someone needs to control it"

Ianto nodded again but didn't reply.

"You are the only person I trust the only one I want to know everything, all my secrets, everything about me. This island it's been my home for over a hundred years and I never shared it with anyone, I want to share it with you. Will you look after it for me, with me?"

Ianto smiled as Jack spoke "Of course" he laughed and fell backwards onto the bed, "Wow it's hot out here"

Jack fell next to him "It sure is" he spun over lying across Ianto's chest, "I suppose we had better get you out hat nasty hot suit then" he slid a finger under the top button of Ianto's shirt and easing it open.

"Jaaaack" Ianto tried to escape but Jack pulled him closer.

"Hey I've been like this since the plane" Jack indicated to his crotch.

"Classy" Ianto muttered before throwing Jack away onto the bed and pouncing.


	7. Secrets

Ianto watched Jack hurry over to Owen a report in his hands, the two men swapped hurried words and then ran out of the hub.

"Tosh where are they going?

"I don't know, hunting I suppose" Ianto hopped down off the last step and sat down at the desk next to Tosh.

"Hunting what? I didn't get any reports"

"Me either, Jack normally just sends them all down to my computer so I can send it to one of you to check out"

"Why did he take Owen?"

Tosh frowned and rolled her eyes, "You still don't think them two are together do you?"

Ianto blushed and shook head "I don't know Jack seems to be talking to him a lot recently and flirting with him more and he keeps going out to some unknown location and canceling our dates, I mean what else could it mean?"

Ianto blushed even further as he felt his eyes beginning to fill with tears as he poured his heart out. Tosh listened patiently, turned towards the Welshman pressed a tissue into his hands and gave him a stern stare.

"Believe me when I tell you this, Owen is defiantly not sleeping with Jack"

"Well he is sleeping with someone, I heard him talking on his phone to someone before he went home last night, and Jack was out!"

"You know Jack only flirts so much with people he knows he can't get"

"He flirted that much with me!" Ianto nearly shouted in frustration at the woman, how could she be so calm when he has all this proof?

"Yes, because he thought you where his unachievable goal, he told me so! And he been going to the stupid estate agents to look at flats nearer the tower for you to live in so your closer to him" Tosh in turn began to become frustrated with Welshman; she couldn't understand how he didn't see what she was saying.

"He did? " Ianto hiccupped and smiled wetly, before frowning "But then who was Owen talking to, it has to be from torchwood he was talking about a weevil"

It was Tosh's turn to blush "I…Well…We" She ran a hand through her glossy black hair and smiled sheepishly as Ianto clasped his hands to his face to stifle a laugh.

"Really?!" all trace of worry had finally left Ianto's face which now became a mask of curiosity, "Have you two…You know?"

"Don't be so childish!"

"I'll take that as a Yes then" Ianto sat back smugly and deep in thought, "What's he like?"

"I can't believe this!" Tosh turned back to her computer, "I thought you wanted to know where them two where?"

"Ok I won't keep talking about it" Ianto bit his lip and turned to the screen.

"It would appear they are just by the bay" Tosh frowned at Ianto as they silently agreed to see what had happened to their doctor and captain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tosh and Ianto rounded the corner next to the bay they spotted the two men practically hanging over the banister that separated them from the ocean.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted to the captain who waved but didn't look up from where he was concentrating on something floating in the water in front of him.

"What are you looking…?" Ianto stopped and laughed,

There bobbing around in the water where three mermaids, who smiled and waved at the two men.


	8. School

So sorry I haven't written anything in ages I've had the bunnies just not the want to write them, anyway this one is extra long to make up for it : ) I hope you like it ( it wads written quite quick so expect my usual spelling and grammar mistakes ;D )

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack pirouetted out of his office and down the stairs the smile on his face making the collective team (minus Gwen who had escaped away on holiday with Rhys) distinctly uncomfortable.

"What's got you so happy?" Owen shook his head slightly at the positively bouncing captain.

"I have an assignment for one of you" Jack held out a file to Ianto who read it with Owen and Tosh reading over his shoulder.

"What's so good about school?" Ianto asked slightly worried after noting the name of the school, his old primary an all welsh speaking school.

"Strange stuff going on their and we need someone on the inside to keep an eye on things, someone who is good with children, punctual and fluent in welsh"

The other two looked at Ianto and began to laugh, "Good luck with the little brats tea boy" Owen laughed once more as he flounced away towards the medical bay.

Tosh patted Ianto lightly on the shoulder with a look of pity before following Owen.

Ianto folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Fine but that still doesn't explain your euphoric mood"

Jack just replied with a wolfish grin, pulling the Welshman closer "I've always had a thing for teachers"

The Welshman rolled his eyes but conceded and followed the American up the stairs and to his office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What time is it?" Jacks muffled voice came from beneath the pillows on the bed.

"Half past seven ", Ianto replied as he knotted his tie in the tarnished mirror in the corner of Jacks hatch.

Jack grumbled into the pillow before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed "And why are we awake?"

"I have to be at the school in time to set up" Ianto nodded his head in the direction of the bag in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the Welshman's stomach, "My little teacher"

Ianto shrugged him off "Yes I have to go to work, quite like you, get out the hatch" Ianto threw his bag up and ascended the ladder Jack in tow.

"Get dressed first!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto chewed his lip nervously as he peered out at the children filing into the gate, despite his best interests Jack had managed to delay him, although he had offered to give him a lift in.

"Don't chew your lip like that, its adorable and I may just have to have you here, not that the parents would approve" Jack nodded his head in the direction of the collective of thin faced women who stood with folded arms whispering and looking pointedly in their direction.

Ianto just gave the older man a scathing look and hopped out the side of the SUV.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?" Jack shouted at the retreating back of the Welshman unable to see the violent crimson that his face turned upon his last words.

The mums shook their heads and turned back to their screaming children that ran around them in a blur of brightly colored coats.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto's ears pricked as he placed his bag down on a chair and made his way to the kitchenette tutting at the deplorable state of their coffee maker and pulling out his own special blend of coffee.

A woman entered and after spotting him, rushed over to her waiting friends.

"Is that the new guy? He's cute is he single?" She whispered in a thick welsh accent.

"He was dropped off by some handsome man this morning I saw him getting out of the car"

"His brother maybe? They seemed pretty close…"

The women where cut off in their gossip by the arrival of Ianto holding a tray of coffee mugs.

"Coffee?" He said cheerfully trying to hide he discomfort and the three women smirked at him, looking him up and down.

One of them nodded so he proceeded to place a mug in front of each of the women who took them in unison and sipped the steaming drinks.

They all murmured appreciatively and raised their eyebrows at each other.

"This isn't our usual coffee" The oldest of them exclaimed

"I know I brought it from home" Ianto blushed and settled himself down, mentally preparing himself for the barrage of questions that where sure to come.

"So, who was that man who dropped you off?"

"Oh that's Jack he's my…err…boss"

"Boss?"

"Yes at the agency "

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto took a deep breath and plunged through the door into the classroom, avoiding the avid gaze of the children that followed him to his desk.

"I am, err Mr Jones" Ianto stuttered as he wrote his name onto the old-fashioned board, his back to the children.

"Whatever you say, Teaboy!"

Ianto's backed tensed as he spun around and noted the boy at the front of the class, a boy that distinctly reminded him of torchwoods very own doctor.

"Why did you call me that?" Ianto raised his eyebrow at the smirking boy.

"Your drinking tea idiot" The boy sat back smugly at the Welshman who stared down into his mug and laughed, "and you are going to teach us?"

"Yes I am, so sit down and get out your exercise books, I hear you have a spelling test today"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the end of the day Ianto watched as the last of the children ran from his classroom.

"Jack?" he pressed his earpiece (cleverly disguised within his ear by Tosh) " They've gone nothing to report so far, however I've noticed a strange smell coming from the headmasters office "

"That's good, Mr Jones" Ianto could hear Jack smirking through his earpiece "So do you need me to …ha… pick you up"

"Not tonight Jack I have marking"

"Oh Please Mr Jones, you haven been gone all day! I've missed you"

"You haven't missed me you missed, your 'lunch' "

"Well I'll come and get you then" Jack grumbled.

Ianto shook his head and gathered up his books, exiting the classroom silently, the only sound came from distant floor buffers as the cleaning crew made there way through the Victorian hall.

Ianto stopped dead and sniffed the air, it was that smell again. Creeping up to the nearby door Ianto backed against the wall. Fumbling for his gun from his briefcase, he slid it into his holster and took a breath before pushing open the door.

"Mr Jones?" The headmaster looked up from his desk with a quizzical look.

"Sorry I was looking for the, eh, stationary cupboard" Ianto inspected the Headmasters face; Ianto shot a glance at the young boy who glanced back, his eyes wide.

"You can go now Gary" The headmaster smiled at the small boy who leapt of his seat and made for the door, but Ianto stopped him.

"I'll take him outside, make sure he gets to his car safe" Ianto said grimly putting a hand on the boys shoulder and glaring at the other man with suspicion.

"Ok" the headmaster turned back to his notes, but Ianto didn't miss the slight hiss he gave as the Welshman left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

When they had gotten outside and far away from the headmasters office Ianto stopped and turned to the boy who had remained silent, "Now I know you think I wont believe what you say and I know there is something wrong with the headmaster, don't worry he cant hurt you now"

"I have to get the bus back to the home, I am late" The boy tried to wriggle from Ianto's stern gaze, "Please, I can't"

"Tell me and we can protect you"

The boy stopped struggling, "From him! He's going to kill me" the boy began to cry, "I don't want to die!"

"You wont" Ianto smiled encouragingly, "Come with me I have a team of people who can help you" Ianto held out a hand to the boy who took it and smiled back.

"You have a gun, will you kill him"

Ianto's hand jumped to his gun "Not unless we have to"

"Who is your little friend?" Jack smiled and opened the back of the SUV to let the boy in.

"Witness" Ianto answered jumping into the front seat.

"Parents?"

"I haven't got any" the boy answered for Ianto who had shot Jack a warning frown.

"Right," Jack looked at the boy for a minute before slipping into boss mode, "Let's get back to the hub.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Reptilianus destramanta, a reptilian humanoid from the planet Gregogy 2 in the destrmanta system, very good at camouflage due to a morph gland. " Tosh read aloud from the screen.

The boy nodded as the picture materialized on the screen.

"Ok so what now?" Ianto placed the mugs of coffee next to their various owners, finally a cup of tea next to the small boy and sat down.

"Well we capture him and ask him to leave nicely" Owen smirked, "Come on Ianto how many kids did you say have 'left' since the new headmaster come to the school? He got to "Owen sliced a finger across his neck.

"I agree with Owen, we just can't have this guy running around, affirmative action, how do we do it Tosh?"

"Regular bullets should work fine"

"Ok, me, Owen and Gwen will go to the school, Tosh you stay here and monitor, Ianto take Gary home" Jack put a hand on Ianto's not taking his eyes of the younger man he slid a packet of retcon to him, "Make sure he has something to eat before you go, for his help"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto stood in front of the door and looked down at the boy, "Well here we are" He said cheerfully"

"Yep here we are" the boy repeated under his breath sadly

Ianto frowned as memories shot into his head as he recognized the reluctance to return to an un-happy home. "Maybe when you're older and your looking for a job you give me a call yeah?"

The boy yawned and smiled happily as Ianto walked away and climbed into the SUV.

Ianto watched the boy being led inside before collapsing into sleep and sighed, he would have to check on the strength of retcon they had given him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack beckoned Ianto closer as he reached the door of the headmasters' office,

"On the count of three" Ianto nodded and took his place on the other side of the door frame, taking out his gun.

"One…Two…Three!"

Jack and Ianto rushed into the room guns raised, startling the reptilian creature within. It reared onto its back legs like a horse and hissed, fanning out its neck with its eyes glowing a bright yellow.

|Ianto stood transfixed as it waved and curled its body in front of them, in the distance he could hear Jack shouting commands at the creature , inching ever closer to it .

Suddenly it lunged towards the Welshman, falling dead at his feet, two bullet wounds in the side of its head.

"Not Ianto!" Jack spat at the creature before spinning around and pressing his earpiece "We got him Tosh, any idea what happened to Gwen and Owen?"

A dull thumping stopped Ianto in his inspection of the dead creature, raising his gun once more he slowly crept towards a cupboard in the corner of the room, putting a finger to his lips to silence the captain.

Taking a breath Ianto pulled open the door and almost fell down laughing; inside the cupboard sat a very upset looking Owen with a red slap mark on his cheek and a furious Gwen.

"What happened to you two?" Jack smirked next to Ianto "I thought I left you to keep watch?"

"We where keeping watch but I went to the toilet and left this idiot" Gwen gave Owen a sharp kick"- to watch out for any activity, when I got back it turns out he couldn't keep his eyes open for more than 5 minutes and that thing caught him, so when I get back it gets me too!" She scowled once more at the sheepish doctor before allowing Jack to help her to her feet.

"Well of course I fell asleep!" It was Owens turn to scowl this time but his anger was directed at Jack and Ianto "I've only had one cup of coffee in the last two days!"


	9. Feeling better

I refuse to accept the COE ending so I am going to carry on oblivious to that because I thought it was a stupid ending : )

Anyway this is just a short one I started ages ago and just didn't have the time to finish, I hope you like it

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto popped his head around the door, "Jack?"

Jack continued to stare at his hands wordlessly not looking up at the Welshman in the doorway. Ianto sighed and joined him on the floor, his back against the bed.

The two men remained silent, both looking forward not wanting to meet the others eyes but both wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Is it…" Ianto paused to glance at his captains' face, "Estelle?"

Jacks jaw clenched but he continued to watch his hands silently.

"I don't blame you, for letting the girl go" Ianto offered hopefully, "and the others they will come round"

"They always die" Jack mumbled startling the Welshman with the sadness in his voice.

Ianto nodded and scooted along the edge of the bed closer to the captain, not saying a word but hoping to add some comfort.

"They fade away and just keep on going, I'm just stuck, stuck in this body, stuck in this stupid life and stuck in a stupid cycle of broken hearts" Jack punched his own palm viciously as he spoke, bitter tears in his eyes.

"And a cycle of happy times" Ianto mumbled as Jack looked up, cocking his head to the side in query.

"Yes that all ends in death"

"But isn't it worth it?" Ianto felt a lump grow in his throat, he didn't want Jack to be like this he wanted his happy nothing fazes me Captain back.

"Yeah sure" Jack looked glumly at Ianto, "I can't do this any more, I can't keep losing people"

Ianto furrowed his brow and choked back a sob, he was losing him! This might be his only chance.

Ianto turned to the captain with a look of determination, determined blue met confused blue and Ianto went for it. He pulled the captain into a rough kiss, running his hands through the older mans hair, he could feel the tears on jacks face against his skin.

Pulling away Ianto blushed a violent pink and gracefully rose to his feet and made for the door, but Jack caught his hand before he could escape. Ianto stood staring at the door his face burning with embarrassment as a smile surfaced on Jacks face.

"You just kissed me" Jack stood up and put a hand on the Welshman shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

Ianto gasped and looked at his feet "I was trying to make you feel better" Ianto made to leave again but Jack was too fast and caught his arm again, pulling him into another kiss, Ianto tensed up in shock but soon relaxed as Jack slipped his hands under Ianto's suit jacket and smiled into the kiss.

Ianto laughed and kissed the nape of Jacks neck as the older man undressed him as they moved toward the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto fell panting and sweating onto the bed and smiled back up to the captain who rolled onto the bed next to him and closed his eyes smiling, arms behind his head.

"Feel better?" Ianto said weakly the grin on his face widening.

"Not yet!" and pounced upon the younger man with a bark of laughter.


	10. Early Homecomings

This one is a short one and I wrote it quite late at night, my only hope is that I didn't have too many spelling mistake. Reviews are very much appreciated ;)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto danced around the hub to the music as he tidied, the others and the captain had gone on holiday and he had volunteered to remain behind and alert them if the alarm had gone off. He had decided that as they where to return the next day it would be nice for them to return a clean and fully organized hub.

After an hour of furious cleaning and sorting he looked around the hub and gave a satisfied smile, he had even managed to change the sheets in Jacks hatch to new red silk ones that he knew Jack would enjoy . Ianto sat down on the sofa and breathed in the smell of the fabric freshener, before sniffing hopefully at his own shirt collar.

"Time for a shower I think" he laughed to himself, flicking on the coffee machine as he made his way towards the shower room in the tunnels below.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto swore loudly and put a hand outside of the shower feeling for a towel, he had forgotten shampoo, and luckily (for reasons unknown) he knew Jack kept a stash of hygiene products in his hatch. His bare wet feet making a slapping noise as he hurried towards jacks office, making and internal note to delete the tapes of this , one thing he didn't need was the others seeing him half naked with just a towel on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat down slowly in his chair and ran a hand across the varnished wood amazed at the cleanness that surrounded them; Ianto had been busy in their absence. The captain leant back and stared ahead contented and began to daydream.

Suddenly Ianto ran into the room, interrupting his dreams with a sight that pleased the older man a lot more. Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled as the Welshman froze his face a mask of horror. The two men said nothing, the captain sat staring at Ianto and his naked torso with amusement, and Ianto stood staring back, shivering as a puddle of water collected around his feet.

Finally jack sighed and shook his head slightly and rose from his desk, shaking off the great coat he advanced on the Welshman holding it out to him. Ianto took it gratefully and wrapped it around himself, breathing in the musky smell for a second.

"What are you trying to do freeze to death?" Jack smiled again and went back to his desk offering a chair to the Welshman.

"I was tidying up and thought I would have a shower but I forgot the shampoo, anyway what are you doing back early"

Jack shrugged, "I missed the…err…local scenery" he blushed inexplicitly indicating the Welshman, " never mind that I thought I was supposed to bring gifts Back from holidays, and here you are" Jack smirked.

Ianto granted him a chuckle before shivering again, Jack shook his head once more, standing again he took the Welshman hands and led him down into the hatch, "Let's get you dry and dressed, you're no good to me as a block of ice"

Jack set Ianto down on the bed still wrapped in the greatcoat and paused at the view of a semi-naked Welshman with damp hair all wrapped up in his coat sitting on his bed. Turning around he knelt to light a fire before hurrying up the stairs to fetch Ianto's suit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack returned to see Ianto now reclining back onto the bed, the greatcoat hanging on the antique coat hook in the corner, the towel strategically placed to hide his modesty, his hair no longer damp but fluffy and curling from the heat from the fire. Looking up the Welshman sat to attention when he noticed the older man standing at the bottom of the ladder his suit folded over one arm.

"Maybe you don't need this suit after all?" Jack dropped the suit and advanced upon the Welshman, his smile showing every one of his blindingly white teeth.

Ianto met his smile with a matching one, "Maybe"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cog door rolled open as the others entered and looked around, "Wow what happened here?" Owen gasped as they entered staring round the hub with its new filing cabinets and in and out trays on every desk. Tosh walked over to her own and smiled "Ianto did" she picked up a brand new mug from her desk and spun around showing the doctor the absolute proof that indeed Ianto had been the source of the cleanliness.

Tosh led the march to Jacks office, popping her head round the door she called out, "Jack you in yet?" The other piled into the office as jacks head appeared in his hatch.

"You lot are home early" he laughed shakily, climbing out of the hatch while he slipped on a fresh shirt, buttoning it up in a hurry, in a sudden rush of embarrassment realized his trousers where still undone a problem he rectified sheepishly.

"Yes we are" Gwen frowned.

Jack laughed nervously as the others jumped when Ianto's naked torso appeared at the hatch,

"Jack what is it, did an alarm go off" He said sleepily, not noticing the others for a moment. When he did he turned a vivid beetroot before disappearing into the hatch and shutting the top with a slam.

"And this is your idea of a holiday is it?" Owen smirked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the captain.


	11. Forgiveness

This ones a bit angsty sorry I hope you enjoy it 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How could I have been so stupid?!" Ianto rushed into the tourist office in a flurry of tears, Jack followed his face crumpled in anxious apology

"I'm sorry Ianto, that didn't mean anything"

"Sorry, what have you got to be sorry about , its my fault for thinking that we had something and that I would be enough for you" Ianto laughed in spite of himself an slapped a hand to his forehead, "The great Jack Harkness in a monogamous relationship you must be kidding!"

"Ianto please, I'm sorry, I didn't think..." Jack pleaded holding tight onto the Welshman's wrist.

"You didn't think of course you didn't it wouldn't occur to you how much this hurt me, because that's what you are, isn't it Jack Harkness, your selfish, a one man island, you couldn't love me the way love you. I just want to know why Jack why after last night why after I finally get the courage to tell you how a feel you decide to go and shag the nearest piece of ass you can?"

"I was scared, I fell in love with you and that scared me, I wasn't supposed to let that happen again" Jacks face begun to shine with furious tears

"Scared? You where scared, how exactly did you think I felt Jack, do you know how it scared me to have feelings for anyone after Lisa, never mind that it was a man and not just any man but the one that killed her?" Ianto pushed Jack hard in the chest as the older man made to move closer.

"Yes scared the last person I ever felt this much for abandoned me when they knew what I was, I didn't want you to abandon me too and I can't go through that again"

"You're an idiot Jack, I would have abandoned you, its hurts to be away from you, you're my first and last thoughts each day, I love you so much it hurts me to even see you flirt with other people"

His last words hung in the air; everyone knew that other people meant Gwen. Jack looked hurt and whispered, through his choked tears.

"Please Ianto I can stay monogamous, I just thought that if I let myself get too close you would hate we if you knew everything about me and saw what I was on the inside, you are the only one there could be no one else, I felt nothing for this other person it just wasn't the same, it made me realize, I love you Ianto Jones and nothing I do will ever change that"

"Not even Gwen" Ianto spat back desperately, trying to maintain his anger at the broken man before him, the pain from discovering Jacks infidelity remained but Ianto couldn't stop himself from wanting to just hug Jack an hold him till he stopped crying.

"It would never have been Gwen its always been you" Jack walked slowly to the younger man , who made no move to stop him, "I am really sorry Ianto" Jack smiled hopefully and placed a delicate kiss on the Welshman's lips, holding him close to him as though he feared Ianto would run in the other direction if he hadn't.

Ianto laughed and steps back, holding Jacks hands to keep the contact, "Fine but there are conditions"

"I will do anything" Jack stepped into the younger man, brushing hip against hip, "Anything" Ianto laughed again and kissed Jack deeply.

Placing a hand on the back of Jacks neck he whispered seductively in his ear, "None of that, 5 dates then maybe we will see but you have to be on your best behavior, no flirting, and no kissing nothing till I say so"

"What?!" Jack gasped, "But, But"

"No means no" Ianto smiled which faded as Jack clutched at his chest and collapsed to the ground. "Jack? JACK!" Ianto felt for a pulse but there was none, "Not now "

Suddenly Jack gasped back into life and Ianto frowned shaking his head, "I can't believe you actually died from the shock!"


	12. Happy Birthday Mr Harkness

I'm a bit worried about this chapter, its not my best sorry, please comment and tellme what you think : )

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What exactly do you get a man who's lived so long and doesn't want anything?!" Gwen shouted furiously at the computer screen before her, earning a collective jump of shock from her colleagues. She spun around in a state of despair.

"Don't look at me," the young doctor laughed, twirling a metallic instrument in his hand as he sat on the silver autopsy table, "I've just got him some whisky"

Tosh smiled as she came under the woman's gaze, "I got him some new shirts, blue again" She winked at the Welshman who stood leaning against the tiled wall," to bring out his eyes" she added, under no doubt she had already consulted with the Welshman as to what to get their captain.

Gwen sighed, "I will just get him so cologne or something", a smile played along the line of his mouth "he doesn't need it" he whispered under his breath.

Gwen looked up angrily "well what are you getting him?"

Ianto laughed, "I know exactly what Jack would want for his birthday"

"What?"

With another laugh Ianto stalked away to make coffee, "Nothing any of you can give him"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack coughed and woke from his sleep, sitting up faded memories of his dream continued to play across his mind, a smile surfaced as a series of naked Welshmen danced around his eyes. Climbing the stairs to his office he laughed and shook his head spotting a small pile of packages on his desk, he had been expecting this ever since Ianto had mistakenly released the captains' birth date to the others.

It had been a long time since the captain had a birthday or any gifts for that matter; he sat down eagerly at his desk, beaming widely as the others entered, shouting greetings of happy birthday.

"Thank you" Jack smiled.

"It's ok you can open them now" Owen chuckled at the captain who began to tear the wrapping on his presents eagerly. Jack let out a peal of happy noises as he opened.

The final present was a small black box wrapped in silver ribbon, Jack opened it slowly, unsure of what he would find within. Inside was a small note,

_Wait till the other go then open this_

Jack picked up the purple envelope beneath and looked up at the others who stood in confusion by the door, "Where is Ianto?" the team look around them as thought the Welshman might just appear.

"Dunno"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat down in his chair after convincing the team to return to their work with promises of a visit to the pub after work. He smiled at his gifts before turning his attention back to the small black box. Opening it again he removed the note; the smell of coffee wafted from the yellow paper, Jack hadn't noticed the smell before and took an appreciative sniff. "Ianto" he murmured placing the note standing up in front of him on the desk. He picked up the purple envelope, carefully slid the silver letter opener he had received from Gwen inside and dragging it across, pulling out the paper within and unfolding it.

"Whatthe?" Jack smiled; the paper was a map of the hub, with a cross marked on it in thick black marker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack hurried through the hub, reaching the spot marked on the map; he spun around, looking for some clue as to what the Welshman had planned. Freezing he breathed in, a Polaroid was stuck to the tile wall, pulling it off he smiled, the picture was of an ankle, written on the white strip beneath in Ianto's careful script,

_Where we had our first kiss_

Jack looked down at the bottom of the wall, a pair of neat black shoes, with folded black socks stood against the wall. Jack took off the edge of the water, looking up at the water tower he smiled memories reflected back at him from its mirrored edges.

"_Jack? What are you still doing here?" Ianto jumped at the sight of the captain striding towards him._

"_I live here, more importantly what are you doing here so late?" Jack stood just in front of the Welshman, arms folded._

"_I…err… well my roof is being done, so I kinda thought…" Ianto blushed under the older mans furious gaze._

"_So you thought you would stay here" Jack raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, instead of being intimidating it had another effect on the younger man , who blushed deeper but stepped forward to meet the captain._

"_Well I assumed that I am always the first in and last out anyway I might as well sleep here" Jack smiled , he knew that, he always hid in his hatch till the Welshman left not wanting to scare him away. They simultaneously seemed to realize their closeness; Jack remembered the overwhelming feeling he had just to grab the Welshman, to feel his skin against his own._

"_Your right, so you're homeless?" Ian to nodded, embarrassed, "well I suppose I could offer you my…err I mean a bed" It was Jacks turn to burn red, Ianto smiled, Jack looked so cute when he blushed, not that he did often._

_It was Ianto that had initiated the kiss, pulling the captain into it, the two men entwined in complete lust, they ad both thought about it for a long time._

Looking around Jack spotted a suit Jacket hanging on the fence nearby, skipping over to it he searched the pockets till he found it, another Polaroid , the picture this time was of a shirted shoulder and the edge of a collar. The note this time wrote

_Where we where first together_

Jack sprinted down the stairs to the archives, his blood pumping round his body at an alarming rate; he could hear it in his ears as he ran. He franticly looked around him, again expecting to see the Welshman there. Then he spotted them, hanging off the handle for the door, was a red silk tie, tucked into the knot was another Polaroid, Jack picked it up hands shaking. The image was of a tie-less shirt, open at the top just enough for Jack to see the pale smooth skin beneath. Jack licked his lips reading the note beneath

_Lots of things you can do with a stop watch_

Jack laughed bounding back up the stairs and running to the autopsy room, nearly skidding into the wall of drawers in his hurry to find the next message. He found it pretty quick, a black shirt was folded on one of the pulled out tables in the top pocket a picture of a pale skinned collar bone and another note.

_Isn't privacy a nice thing, to where you worship._

Jack looked up, just realizing that the hub was unusually quiet, looking around there was no one in sight, and laughing to himself he ran towards the coffee machine. 'Where he worships' "Bloody cheek" Jack chuckled to himself , on the counter next to the coffee machine was a mug, set on top of a box of coffee, with coffee beans spilled around it like it was a shrine, inside the mug was another picture of the waistband of some trousers sans belt , jack looked around hands grasping like a child for a sweet until he found The belt neatly folded with a bow tied around in the same ribbon that had been wrapped around the box., a small slip of purple paper was slipped underneath he bow.

Where we were caught

Jack ascended the stairs in groups of three, running along the walkway in a tremendous rumble as he sprinted towards the hot house. Inside he ducked and weaved through the plants till he spotted a pile of neatly folded black pinstripe trousers, again tied with silver ribbon, the picture tucked beneath the ribbon was of the waistband of Ianto's underwear. Jacks heart begun to thump again and he almost flew to the parking lot where they kept the SUV, the note still in his pocket the message circulating in his head.

You couldn't wait

Wrenching open the door his eyes scanned the interior desperately till he saw it, the final piece of his puzzle, a pair of bright white underpants, a Polaroid of a stopwatch laying on them, Jack picked them up confused until he read the note.

Where you first said I love you, 10 minutes and counting

Jack gave a wolfish grin before taking off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Landing feet first in his hatch his face broke into a grin that almost split his face in two.

"Just on time" Ianto looked up one eyebrow raised and pressed the button on the top of the stopwatch with a click.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack lay back sweaty and breathless, "Best present I ever could of hoped for" he whispered tired.

Ianto laughed, "Happy birthday Jack"


	13. Return

I know I said that I would ignore COE but everyone is doing them and this idea had been in my head since I saw it :) I hope you like it

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The moon hung fat and lazy in the sky, its sluggish light bouncing off the metallic roof, reflecting patterns dancing on the mans tense face. He watched the moon crawl across the sky, memories of everything that had happened since the 456 playing in front of his eyes like a silent movie. He jumped slightly when the comm. Placed next to him buzzed to life, a female voice rung out,

"Jack, Jack I know you are there" Jack looked down at it and sighed, not tonight of all nights, the anniversary of the day that his life had ended. Jack didn't reply but looked back up at the moon angrily, as though he blamed it for this disturbance.

"Jack we need you down here, something's up in the morgue" Jack gave the moon one last defeated glare before rising to his feet and making his way towards the stairs. The hub had been rebuilt from the archives up, most of the archives and cells had remained, as did the weapons testing room, the survivors of the bomb. The rest of the hub was rebuilt from the original designs found hidden deep in the secure Archives, the rift manipulator and autopsy room had been replaced and improved. And of course the morgue, the first occupant Jacks most precious loss.

Once last sigh and Jack entered the autopsy room to see his team, guns raised pointing at the wall of drawers, from which came a loud knocking noise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto gasped, trying to sit uptight but hitting a cold surface. A brief moment of panic ensued as Ianto

"What fresh hell is this" He murmured as he began to knock on the surfaces around him, trying to get a perspective on the size of the metal box in which he was contained. Banging his feet against the wall at the bottom he noticed a distinct metallic hollow sound. He begun to kick harder and harder against the wall till his legs seized up from the pain. Suddenly light filled the box and cold fresh air rushed in, Ianto put a hand up to cover his eyes as he felt the table on which he was lying move.

Blinking at the colorful shapes above him he heard an audile gasp, "Ianto?!" Gwen's welsh tones startled him after the long silence he had endured. Suddenly his eyes cleared and everything came into focus, sitting up he put a hand to his head, it pounded with blood, making him nauseous and dizzy. He shook his head and looked around at the assembled group, Gwen, Martha and Rhys all of them pale and wide eyed, their mouths open in shock. Ianto searched the small crowd for the person he most wanted to see and then he spotted him, standing at the edge, gun held limply in his hands, blue eyes swimming with tears, throat gulping.

"Jack" the Welshman's voice cracked, swelling with emotion but the older man didn't reply, he took a step back shaking his head and was gone in a swirl of the greatcoat. The others watched silently, Gwen and Martha sharing a glance of worry. Ianto made to follow him, jumping of the bed but his legs wobbled and he fell onto the cold stone floor with a crash. The girls rushed to his aid helping him back onto the bed.

"Ianto, please your not strong enough, leave him"

"How long?" Ianto mumbled staring at his knees

"3 years, Ianto you have to hear what happened before you talk to him, what he had to do, what its been like for him" Ianto nodded grimly, running hands through his thick black hair. "We have to make sure you're…"

"Alive?"

"Well yes we don't know what happened, I just want to make sure your not going to….err…you know again"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack fell into the seat with a thump and leaned forward, elbows on knees, hands covering his face. Gulping down a sob he looked at his hands as though they might tell him what to do. "Why now just when I finally get over him, when I finally manage to put him to rest and this" He threw his head back and stared at the roof, the light burned like a sun in the corner of his eye but he didn't blink, "What fresh hell is this? You bring him back so I have to watch him die again" Jack pounded furiously down on his desk the deep bang echoed around the room. Jack threw open a drawer in his desk, the contents sloshed about like a small sea, Jack dug through it with one hand, ignoring the small cuts he gained from the many cluttered items within. Finally he grasped what he had been searching for, a large bottle of scotch, still unopened. He never really drank, afraid of how he became when he was drunk, afraid of becoming that time agent without a care for anyone.

He had drunk after the 456, after the attack, he had drunk and drunk and drunk trying to hide fro his heartbreak. Traveling the universe on his own and not caring for what happened to any of the people around him, he used them all and tossed them aside afraid of what he might feel if he allowed himself to be open again. Then exactly one year after the 456 where destroyed he found himself in a bar on a distant planet, far from earth. His face covered in bruises and cuts, spitting his teeth onto the floor, he saw himself in a mirror and found he was disgusted, imagined what Ianto would say about it. He had vowed to return, rebuild and start again so nothing like what had happened with the 456 would ever happen again.

Jack woke four hours later, embarrassed to see he had been drooling on his desk in his drunken slumber. He looked up to see a shocked and worried Ianto standing in the doorway clutching a piece of paper to his chest.

"Jack? Martha signed off on me, apparently looking at my charts before I went being dead for three years is brilliant for my health, also no signs I'm going to drop dead any minute, so that's a bonus" Ianto gave Jack his best fake grin and waved the piece of paper trying to raise some form of emotion other than fear from the older man.

"That's good" Jack stared down at a spot on his desk, eyes not moving or blinking, for fear his own might meet those of the younger man and he wouldn't have responsibility for what he did. Ianto studied him he seemed skinner and greyer than he remembered, the toil of the last three years obviously weighing down on him. Jack glanced up at him and swore under his breath. Ianto frowned and made to talk but Jack interrupted him before he could start, "I missed you Ianto", Jack looked back up from his desk and blue met blue for the first time in three years, "All the decisions I had to make after you were gone…"

"I know Gwen told me what happened, it wasn't your fault Jack, you had to do it, I understand I would have done the same and I know what it would have done to you" Ianto blushed as he noticed he had instinctively moved closer to Jack to comfort him. His hand lying softly upon the other mans intertwined hands. Jacks face misted with a watery smile till he could no longer stop himself, standing up he embraced the younger man in a swirl of his coat. He clutched the younger man hard against his chest, one hand rubbing the back of his neck and one holding him close, tears spilled from Jacks eyes like a waterfall.

"Your real" He laughed through his sobs, the Welshman joined in kissing jack as hard as he could, pulling away from Jack reluctantly he laughed once again.

"I'm real Jack"

Jack crumpled and fell back into his chair, his body racked with yet more sobs, "I missed you and I kept reliving it in my mind, the night you died, I kept remembering how I never got a chance to tell you, I couldn't admit it because I couldn't believe that it was happening, and then you died without knowing" Jack grasped at the younger mans hands, "I love you too"

"Oh Jack I knew that already, you didn't have to say it" Ianto sat on the edge of the desk his eyes clouded "you know when I…died… and went to that place I swear that sometimes I heard, maybe I was imagining it "

"What Ianto tell me, I don't want to keep anything from each other anymore, besides who knows how long we got" Jack smiled.

"I swore that somewhere out in the dark I heard your voice calling for me, I would run towards it but I never found you and the voice always faded"

Jack paled, "You heard me?, every time I died I would hope that I would see you there somewhere, I knew it was possible, I had someone there before a shadow on the edge of the dark a long time ago but I never knew who they where" Ianto smiled, rubbing his thumb on the older mans hand, the two men sitting in silence contemplating everything that had happened between them.

"Oh!"Jack suddenly jumped out of his daydream, "I have something to show you" Jack led Ianto to a metal door partially hidden by the stacks of paper, boxes and books that had filled Jacks office in the Welshman's absence. Ianto made a metal note to see what the state of the archives where, "My hatch was destroyed in the explosion, so, when we rebuilt I had this built instead" Jack opened the door, his face a picture of pride and apprehension.

Inside was a small flat, the main room lit by a skylight that led to the water that swirled around above it creating a dappled light on the room below, every now and then the legs of a seabird or a small fish could been seen darting past. Jack walked in and begun fussing with the furniture in an obvious attempt to hide the rubbish that had accumulated there.

"This is brilliant" Jacks face brightened as he led Ianto to the sofa and sat down, "How long have you been here?" Ianto eyed the stacks of boxes and general emptiness of the room.

"A year and a half ago" Jack too eyed the brown boxes as though he had suddenly noticed their presence.

Ianto frowned worryingly at the older man "You haven't unpacked"

Jack shrugged, "I've been busy"

"Gwen said they have been worrying about you, said you went kinda crazy, not been yourself"

Jack turned away, grumbling under his breath" Gwen has said a lot of things hasn't she, it's been hard"

Ianto grabbed Jacks hands yet again, "Oh jack are you ok?" his face crumpled in worry.

"I am now" ha smiled kissing Ianto once more. They sunk into the sofa, desperately pawing at each other, finally the Welshman stopped them, gasping through the kisses" bed...where's the…mmm…bed?" Jack stopped kissing the Welshman and stood up, the two men moved through the flat. Jack stopped at the end of the bed.

"Wait, are you sure…"

"Come of Jack, I've been dead for three years I need to check everything's fine" Ianto winked. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto softly on the mouth then pushed him heavily down onto a mattress on the floor. Ianto looked around unimpressed and raised an eyebrow.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I haven't really slept much" Ianto's eyebrows shot up, "None of that either.

Ianto laughed, "In three years I don't believe it!"

Jack blushed, his ears burning a violent red, "I couldn't I tried once or twice but I just couldn't" Ianto shook his head in disbelief but smiled.

"Never mind" he nodded hi head in the direction of the older man, "working now"

Jack looked down and laughed before leaping upon the Welshman with the vigor of a man who had been waiting for this for a century not three years.


	14. Love lost

I'm sorry for not updating for months, the plot bunnies do seem to have a grudge against me, I don't really like the ending of this one so comments would be appreciated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack bit his lip and pushed the younger man away "Ianto don't do this to me now" Ianto stood back but left his arms around his waist.

"Jack? What's the matter I thought you liked …"Ianto faltered and his face grew serious, "You don't like me anymore do you" his arms drooped uselessly at his side as he felt his stomach lurch and splutter to attention, turning with worry as he gazed hopefully at the other man.

"It's not that" Jack said making to step forward back to the other mans warmth.

"Oh my god your breaking up with me" Ianto felt tears swell and his throat began to hurt with the effort of holding in his emotion, he took a breath in through his nose as he set his face blank, as he had often done before to hide his pain.

"Ianto" Jacks face broke, he was less apt then the younger man at containing his emotion, "Please" again he made to reach out his hand to connect with Ianto's but Ianto shrugged it away.

"Its fine Jack really it is" Ianto smiled though he would have rather hit the other man, what right did he have to be sad he was the one that was chucking him! "We can at least be friends" saying this almost broke the Welshman's hold , he hadn't wanted to be friends but he must, he cant let this affect his job, just because jack left him doesn't mean he isn't his captain.

"Oh god, Ianto" Jacks eyes sparkled with tears as the younger man turned on his heels and marched from the room, muttering about paperwork and Jack felt his heart break.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And then he just walked out on me" Jack put a hand to his forehead and spun around, "What did I do Father? Why did I do it?"

The father looked up through ice blue eyes, a small smile surfacing beneath his messy brown beard, "Your asking me Jack?" he fiddled with his folded hands.

"I just don't know what to do now Father, I miss him every minute and I only broke up with him yesterday, it's me, there is something wrong with me, it's me, I'm the problem, it's me!" Jack punched a hand down on the bar causing his gin to jump and slosh.

"Jack you are telling me that you really don't know why you ran away from your relationship" the father stood up from where he leant on the bar and began to clean the glasses with a clean rag.

Jack gave the other man an ugly look, "no father it can't be true, not again I can't live through it, what i'm feeling I would feel that even worse when it happens"

Jack clung desperately to his drink staring at the man who replied with a kindly smile and leant on the bar again close to jacks ear, "Jack we cant change what we feel, you just have to be strong and enjoy what you are given, you are a miracle jack" he stood up again and smiled, taking away the older mans glass, "You love him Jack and you have to accept it, no more running"

Jack hand dropped from his forehead onto the wooden bar, "Ok, so I love him, but father, what can I do!? I will only lose him anyway"

The father shook his head, "Did you listen to me? Just accept it and enjoy it"

"Father, are you trying to talk me into a gay relationship" Jack allowed a roguish smile to surface, "it's that against your believes?"

"Come on Jack , I believe that god provided us with free will, the devil isn't the cause of all the good things in the world" he winked at he immortal man and chuckled, "anyway I own a bar i'm not exactly a stickler for the rules"

"So what do I do now?"

"Go back to him"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto sunk into the sofa, burying himself beneath the duvet and turned to the woman next to him, she smiled encouragingly and offered him a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

"Thanks Tosh, you always know how to make me feel better" Ianto smiled and snuggled closer to her and taking the slice from her hand he bit into it and moaned, "oh my god that's delicious!" the Welshman continued to murmur and moan over the pizza as the woman shook her head and turned back towards the movie.

Tosh frowned and nudged him with her elbow, "shh you'll miss the best bit!" Ianto nudged her back and the two began a furious battle of slapping, the Welshman barely able to fight as he laughed

Suddenly a frantic knock at the door broke their laughter and the two people froze staring at it as though it where alien. Tosh picked up the remote and paused the film, pulling the duvet around her as Ianto stumbled to the front door.

"Jack" Ianto's face froze solid.

"Ianto" Jacks smile faltered and he took a large breath, "Ianto I love you, that's the only reason I broke up with I was scared that if I admitted that I loved you to you I would have to admit it to myself and then I would have to face losing you completely not just lose you to someone else but one day I would have to watch you die and then I would have to bury you and I would have to live on with out you and have to think about you everyday but not be able to ever see you again." He gasped as he finished, one arm resting on the doorframe but the Welshman remained silent for a while, one eyebrow raised.

"SO you've come to guilt trip me into forgiving you, I already said it doesn't matter" finally he broke the silence and turned to go back into his flat.

Jack stopped him grabbing onto his arm, "Ianto I don't want to end it I don't want forgiveness I want you back please"

Ianto shook his arm free and continued to leave, "Jack I can't I don't wan to be hurt again" he mumbled over his shoulder"

Jack noted the distinct drop in the Welshman's voice, fearing he was losing him he did the only thing he could think to do, he grabbed the Welshman's arm again and spun him against the wall.

Ianto could barely talk before Jack hips crashed into his own, his mouth covering the Welshman's, his hands running up underneath his shirt and around his body pulling them closer. Jack pulled away and lay his forehead against the younger mans, their noses rubbing together.

"I will never leave you again" he breathed his hands intertwining with the younger man.

"I missed you" Ianto whispered looking down and away from the older mans eyes.

"I missed you too" Jack smiled and leant down bringing the welshmans eyes to meet him once again,

"Say it" Ianto smiled, "I want to hear you admit it" Ianto spun the older man against the wall this time pinning him against it with his weight.

"I love you"

Ianto pulled him into a ferocious kiss, he paused and whispered in the older mans ear" I love you too" before continuing with his attack on jack mouth.

"Err guys, I'm still here" Tosh's squeak went unnoticed as the two men moved towards Ianto's bedroom.


End file.
